In today's business environments, computing is shifting towards mobile computing utilizing mobile handsets/devices. These mobile devices typically include web browsing capability as well as on-board applications that enable business and workflow transactions to be performed using the mobile devices. For example, the mobile devices may be used to fill out forms, perform purchasing transactions, update inventories, etc.